1. Field
This disclosure relates to audio signal processing.
2. Background
The term “augmented reality” (or AR) refers to augmentation of a perceived environment by computer-generated sensory input. By contrast, the term “virtual reality” refers to replacing the real environment with a simulated environment.
Visual augmentation of reality has been widely demonstrated. In a video application, it is relatively easy to replace an original element of the environment with a corresponding augmented element by simply applying the augmented element as an opaque overlay to cover up the original element. One example of visual augmented reality is the yellow computer-generated “first down” line that is now a common feature of football game broadcasts.